


Kill Them Before They Kill Us

by AussieRanga



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Persona 5
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieRanga/pseuds/AussieRanga
Summary: Always kill adds before they wipe the raid. You won't be able to do damage when you're dead.Drabble based on my hatred of people who don't kill adds in FFXIV.Set in the 'Phantoms by Moonlight' universe.





	Kill Them Before They Kill Us

Futaba is used to being in a support role.

“Spread the meteors.”

Here, she is her party's first line of defence as a paladin.

“Off-tanks, aggro the adds.”

She has been in here for a while.

“Focus on the adds.”

She has defeated powerful foes.

“I still see adds.”

Her final challenge is a shapeshifting blob of mass.

“Screw your DPS, kill the damn adds before they finish casting tornado.”

She only has one shot.

“Kill them before they kill us!”

And if she dies,

“Damn it!”

A certain girlfriend will have to put up with a really irate Futaba.

 


End file.
